slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160510172327/@comment-28235912-20160521183644
XAkanex3 napisał(a): Misia17 napisał(a): Pusheenowaaaa napisał(a): RusiaXD napisał(a): Pusheenowaaaa napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): A co jeśli WS wygada się kumplowi że jest w zwiąsku? Wiecie Kass Lysowi, Armin Alexemu albo Kentinowi bo też się przyjaźnią a Nataniel... nie wiem może kotu. Wtedy ten powiedziałby jeszcze komuś i rozpowszechniłaby się plotka Su wkurza się na WS i mamy drame. Chcialabym zobaczyć jak WS walczy o Suśkę i ją przeprasza ^^ Albo rywalka zobaczy całujących się Su i WS i rozpowie to po szkole albo jeśli to Peggy napisze o tym w gazetce. Z Peggy mało prawdopodobne. Mówiła już nam że nie obchodzą jej nasze ,,miłosne rozterki''. Wtedy kiedy Klementyna jej coś tam powiedziała. '' Zgadzam się, że Peggy raczej nie będzie o tym pisać. Lecz jeśli chodzi o rywalkę to mogłobybyć, że Su i WS ujawniają się, wszyscy w szkole się dowiadują, a rywalka i WS2 są wkurzeni.Rywalka zaczyna na oczach Su kleić się do WS, potem mówi Su że między nią i WS coś jest. Su jej takie coś żeby się pier ******a i że niewieży. Rywalka mówi żeby przyszła po lekcjach do np. piwnicy/szatnie itp. to się przekona. Su ma troszkę mętlik w głowie. Koniec lekcji. Su idzie do tego miejsca po cichutku. A tam rywalka całuje WS na oczach zszokowanej i rozpaczonej Su. Su trzaska drzwiami i krzyczy wyzywając rywalkę. WS jest zaskoczony i mega wkurzony na rywalkę i chce wytłumaczyć Su co się stało ( ponieważ przyszedł tam , bo rywalka go prosiła lub że jakaś osoba chce się z nim pilnie spotkać w piwnicy/szatni itp. (np Su)) ale ta ucieka nie chcąc tego słuchać. Su wychodzi ze szkoły i spotyka Rozę. Opowiada jej co się stało, a ta mówi że będzie zabraniać WS widywania się z Su ( ponieważ Roza też w to uwierzyła) i nie będzie dopuszczać by Su spotkał się z Su lub z nią gadał, czy coś w tym stylu. KONIEC ODCINKA. A np. w kolejnym odc, będzie drama bo su nie gada z WS, ten ją chce przeprosić i wyjaśnić, ale ona jest obrażona. I tu WS2 widzi swoją szansę do zbliżenia się do Su. Na razie mi się wena skończyła i nwm co mam jeszcze dopisać. Piszcie co myślicie o takim obrocie spraw. Ta teoria bardzo mi się podoba :DD Tylko zmieniłabym że odcinek kończy się na tym pocałunku i ilustracja ich całujących się (wiesz, żeby było takie WUT WUT WUT!?!?! jak w odcinku 30) I to jest teoria :) Ale większość dziewczyn by chyba nie wytrzymała gdyby się zakończyło na pocałunku, a później czekanie na następny odc. Nie żeby coś, ale to nie może się zdarzyć w odcinku 31. Nie zapominajmy, że odcinek zacznie się od wypadku Lysa i cały odcinek to będzie na zasadzie "Lysowi się coś stało. O Boże jak mi smutno.", "Pójdę go odwiedzić.", "Nie mogę go odwiedzić. Jest mi tak źle." itd. ~to nie ma na celu obrazy fanek Lysa oczywiście!~ Drama Lysa (tak myślę) skończy się w odcinku 32, najwyżej będzie jeszcze taka mini drama z tatą Lysandra, że jest chory/może umrzeć. Poza tym, nie sądzę, aby rywalka/rywal idzie do piwnicy/szatni z naszym WS zadziałoby. 1. W przypadku Lysa - Nina nie może wejść na teren szkoły. A gdyby mogła to miałaby z Lysandrem raczej dyskusję, co ona tutaj robi. Jeśli ona poprosiłaby go o pójście do jakieś szatni, to by odmówił, bo ona nie może być w szkole. 2. W przypadku Kwastiela - Myślisz, że on poszedłby za Amber do piwnicy? XD Bo ja nie. Poza tym, Kazik mówił już tysiąc razy jak ma gdzieś Amber, więc sory - jak Su uwierzyłaby w to, że Amber jest z Kastielem, to chyba jej IQ jest poniżej 0, lol. 3. W przypadku Kentina - Alexy powiedział, że życzy Su i Kentinowi udanego związku, że tak powiem. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że on mógłyby coś takiego zrobić. Poza tym, to by odziałowało w następnych odcinkach, czyli Su nie wiedziałaby, czy ufać mu itd. I myślę, że to mogłoby być dość trudne, że w innych wersjach Alexy jest wciąż naszym frendem, a u Kentina raczej nie. No ale przecież, też mogą zrobić ( jak już wspominałyśmy ) WS2.Mógłby nakłonić do pocałowania WS nie tylko rywalkę, ale jakąś dziewczynę, która Su szczerze nie lubi i pragnie by Su cierpiała. A jeśli chodzi o "zwabienie" WS do szatni/piwnicy czy gdziekolwiek przez dziewczynę/rywalkę to też jest sposób, aby do tego dopuścić. Jak już tutaj jedna z was wspomniała, mogłaby napisać karteczkę podszywając się pod Su, że ta żekoma su pragnię się spotkać z WS po lekcjach gdzieś tam i wrzucić mu to do szafki i sprawdzić czy przeczytał wiadomość, a po lekcjach udać się w umuwione miejsce.